Avengers Incarnate (Earth-42)
The Avengers Incarnate 'is a secret branch of the S.H.I.E.L.D. orginization known as the Avengers. They run out of the European island of Slodatha (located near the Strait of Gibraltar), and are composed of an elite team of highly regarded magic users. They delve into supernatural, other-dimmensional events, such as ghostly happenings. The majority of the team is composed of villains, whom have been put under close watch (i.e. with shock collars), by S.H.I.E.L.D. They have been known to ally themselves with both dark and light spirits, making the team's allegiances questionable. Avengers Incarnate is led by Doctor Strange, with his second in command being Scarlet Witch. Base of Operations Avengers Incarnate runs out of a small, off-the-maps island known as Slodatha. The history of Slodatha is shrouded in secrecy, buried deep within S.H.I.E.L.D. archives. Rumors have it, however, that Director Nick Fury forced Sandman to create the island for military use. The island is divided into four quadrants, with a sector outpost at each cardinal point. Cybernetic sentries are armed and ready at every moment of the day, and a permanent enchantment cast by Doctor Strange keeps the island shrouded from mortal or enemy eyes. Notable places on the island include: *Facility 42: This is the main base from which Avengers Incarnate operates. Here they are supplied with a gymnasium, nadatorium, archive/library, briefing room, mess hall, bunking quarters, and covert training room. A bath house (gender respective) is also included, with seperate meditation rooms also added for additonal comfort. Facility 42 is hidden inside of Mount Crona, which appears as a volcano from the outside. *Hanger Bay 9: Hangary Bay 9 is a set of hidden tunnels beneath Facility 42 that stores a vast pile of new, unused S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles. Rarely in use, however, are these vehicles, due to the teams affinity for teleportation. *Dragon's Jungle: The large jungle that surrounds most of Slodatha is home to many-a-fierce creatures, such as romaing Drakons and ghostly Ghouls. However, Dragon's Jungle has proven to be a unique training area for the team, as they test their might against the creatures that dwell in the woods. *Kangwala Domalitth Salvrak (The Portal of Spirits): The Portal of Spirits (in English tongue) is a massive spiritual gateway (hidden from the eye of mortal and weak magic users) that allows sorrceror supremes and higher magical beings to close the bridge between the spirit and mortal worlds. Doctor Strange and Nico Minoru often come here to commune with their ancestors, in both the afterlife and roaming forms. Foundation History When New York was attacked by a hellish army of demons, Nick Fury realized that the world had more space enforcement then it did Earthly enforcement. The mess that the demons caused convinced Fury that he needed a back up team to call; a team that would handle supernatural events when the Avengers couldn't. And thus he founded the Avenger's Incarnate. Fury contacted Doctor Strange, the current Sorcerror Supreme, and offered him a job as the head of this new team. Strange refused at first, having always been a lone wolf in his work. Despite having been turned down, Fury kept Strange on his "Waiting for Response" list, and moved on to Doctor Voodoo, who luckily agreed. Voodoo was assigned as head of Avengers Incarnate, and was responsible for inducting in new recruits. Their first recruit, Nightmare, was a sure-fire member from the start. It was Voodoo's idea, in actuality, that the team rely on villains more than heroes; as they understood black magic better. Meanwhile, Strange heard of Voodoo's new idea and decided that he needed to be stopped. Strange confronted Voodoo, without realizing that Fury had agreed with these plans as well. Voodoo, offended, left the Avengers Incarnate; sealing the team's fate forever. However, in guilt, Strange offered to join the group. However, he refused to be the leader. As more and more members of the group began to fall into play, Fury ressurected the long dead sorcerress, Morgan le Fay. An old lover of Fay in a past life, Strange felt an erruption of feelings inside of him. Strangely, however, he did not agree with the ressurection and disturbance of the dead. However, he followed Fury's demands and began to train the now, somewhat, compact team. The last member of the team to join was the Scarlet Witch, an old friend of Doctor Strange. Wanda, who realized Strange's full potential as a leader of the rag-tag group, urged him to become the head of the team. However, he swore to only take up this position if she joined. Hesitantly, but quickly, Wanda joined the ranks of the Avengers Incarnate, bringing along with her Nico Minoru, a young witch in training who she had grown close to. And thus the team was born. Though they acted together on many missions, the super villain line up somewhat sullied the groups efforts to get along. Only when they faced their first true threat against a powerful necromancer known as Basccaus did they actually begin to develop friendships. Active Members *'Leader: Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange: Doctor Strange was assigned with the task of leading and training the Avengers Incarnate. In the beggining, he was reluctant to take on the job of training five, highly decorated super villains. However, the inclusion of Scarlet Witch, and her added cohersion, eventually convinced him to take the role of leader. He takes direct orders from Nick Fury, however, occassionaly goes out of his way to defy commands in order to save members of the team. He has an affinity for Cosmic Magic. *'Second-in-Command': Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch: Wanda Maximoff, a highly prestieged mutant magician, joined the team in order to be closer to Daimon Hellstrom, who she had prior fallen in love with. Thought not sure if he returned the same feelings, Wanda was determined to find out. She also felt that she needed to repay her debt to Stephen "Dr." Strange for saving her life in Genosha. She has an affinity for Hexes. *'Nightmare: '''Nightmare - one of Strange's most noticeable villains - was forced to join AI, in order to redeem himself of his recent attrocaties against the nation of Croatia. Strange, who believed that Nightmare could be rehabilitated, promised to keep a close watch on this villain, who wears a shock collar around his neck at all times. Nightmare specializes in Fear Magic. *Amora '/ Enchantress: Enchantress was captured on Earth by Thor, and brought into S.H.I.E.LD. custody years ago. Kept in captivaty on board a secret, dreaded facility underwater, Amora sprung at the chance of freedom and joined the Avengers Incarnate when asked. She promises to keep her behavior in check, but she has become recently reckless as a love triangle has formed between she, Scarlet Witch, and Daimon Hellstrom. Amora specializes in Trick Magic and Illusion Magic. *'Daimon Hellstrom: '''The son of Satan, Daimon Hellstrom signed a contract with a fallen angel (posed as a Demon), which stated he serve ten billion years as a servant of good deed on Earth. In order to speed up this process, Daimon was signed on to join the Avengers Incarnate, to which he proved to be a quickly needed ally. Daimon is ruthless and smart, and is the brute of the team. He has an affinity for fiery, destructive Magic. *'Morgan le Fay: 'Morgan le Fay was ressurected from the dead, brought to Slodatha and forced to join the Incarnates. She was promised a return to the afterlife, but only after serving the Incarante initiative for as long as deemed worthy. With no other choice, le Fay bitterly agreed and is now a permanent member of the team. She specializes in Necromancy. *'Nico Minoru: 'Nico is amongst the most powerful of the members of the Avengers Incarnate. Though she is no villain, Nick Fury secretly, unbeknownst to her, placed a self destruct chip in her stomach in case of emergency. Nico was to be Second-in-Command, but was deemed too young and unfit for the title. Instead, she serves as one of the Team's head instructors in magical training, as well as a console to anyone in need of help. She has a strong bond with Wanda, and holds Strange as a father figuer. Nico has an affinity for multiple types of magic, including the Power Cosmic. Innactive/Potential Members *Doctor Voodoo: Was a founding member of the team, but left within two days due to disagreements with Doctor Strange. *Magik: Illyana Rasputin considered joining the team, however, turned the position down after deeming it, "a load of shit in ol' Strangey's wizard hat." Freelance Missions *Mission: Wakanda: Objective - Silence a sacrifical tribe of demonic worshipers. *Mission: Bulgaria: Objective - Clean a run down town of Ice Trolls. *Mission: France: Objective - Find and eliminate a potential Necromancer. *Mission: France: Objective - Extract a valuable Mayan relic. *Mission: Taiwan: Objective - Demon Uprising Extermination *Mission: Brazil: Objective - Demon Uprising Extermination *Mission: Japan: Objective - Demon Uprising Extermination *Mission: Somalia: Objective - Demon Uprising Extermination *Mission: Jerusalem: Objective - Demon Uprising Extermination Post Operation: Dead Rising'' *Mission: New York: Objective - Skrull Invasion Clean Up *Mission: Afghanistan: Objective - Extract a valuable Arabic relic. *Mission: Egypt: Objective - Find and elminate a potential Necromancer. *Mission: France: Objective - Extract a valuable Slavic artifact. *Mission: Latveria: Objective - Allies: Avengers Incognito; Against: Doctor Doom *Mission: Siberia: Objective - Silence a frost giant uprising. *Mission: Tanzania: Objective - End a demonic plague. *Mission: Transylvania: Allies: None; Against: Dracula *Mission: Yukon: Objective - Silence a paganstic worship cult. *Mission: Chile: Objective - Silence a sacrifical cult. *Mission: Croatia: Objective - Clean up a ghost infestation. Post Operation: Ancient Ruin *Mission: Iran: Objective - Typhus Invasion Clean Up *Mission: United Arab Imrates: Objective - Typhus Invasion Clean Up *Mission: Ukraine: Objective - Typhus Invasion Clean Up *Mission: Egypt: Objective - Typhus Invasion Clean Up *Mission: Sweden: Objective - Typhus Invasion Clean Up *Mission: Norway: Objective - Typhus Invasion Clean Up *Mission: Finland: Objective - Typhus Invasion Clean Up *Mission: Ireland: Objective - Typhus Invasion Clean Up *Mission: United Kingdom: Objective -Typhus Invasion Clean Up *Mission: Turkey: Objective - Typhus Invasion Clean Up Operations *''Operation: Dead Rising'' : Target: Young, but powerful Necromancer named Basscaus * Operation: Ancient Ruin : Target: Ancient Norse enemy arrisen from the dead who commands an army of ten billion demon soldiers : Objectve: ELIMINATE at all costs : Objective: Eliminate at all costs Main Enemies Basscaus The Necromancer.jpg|'''Name: Basscaus the Necromancer Crime: Necromancy; Threatening civilization with a demon army Status: Deceased (by way of Nightmare) Typhus.jpg|'Name': Lord Typhus the Dark Crime: Attempted destruction and invasion of the world Status: Deceased (by way of Doctor Strange) Team Prerequisites The follow requirements must be met in order for one to join the Avengers Incarnate (as established by Nicolas Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, on October 24, 2013): #Member must be of the age of 18+ #Member must be adept in two or more magics, or must be a supreme in one field (i.e. must be a master) #Member must be willing to sacrifice their own lives for the good of the team #Member must be willing to be at the beck and call of S.H.I.E.L.D. 24/7/365 #Member must be an active magician #Member must be able to make connections with the spiritual world #Member must be immune to all basic enchantments, jinxes, hexes, and artifact effects. Team Paraphernalia Badge of the Initiate: All members of the Avengers Incarnate must where the badge of the Initiate. It can be worn on any part of the body, but must be visible (with the exception of covert operations). The badge is made from pure gold and is the symbol of a hand grasping a discus with a blade extending downard from the knuckles. Robes: '''Each member gets a a set of six colored robes. Each robe represents a plane of magic, and are colored respectivley. The robes must be worn on their specific days (Mon-Sat), with white being a primary color to be worn on Sunday, while black is to be worn on the day of a death. Robes can be altered, ripped, or fitted to the wearer's liking, though the hood must be kept in tact. The robes have been said to be enchanted, for they strangely effect the wearer's mood and powers, however Strange himself has said that there are no signs of magic on them. Therfore it could be a psychological condition. *Monday: Purple Robe - Represents Space *Tuesday: Blue Robe - Represents Mind *Wednesday: Green Robe - Represents Soul *Thursday: Yellow Robe - Represents Reality *Friday: Red Robe - Represents Power *Saturday: Orange Robe - Represents Time '''Collective Sorcery Instruments: If a member channels their power through an instrument such as a wand, staff, or sword then they are allowed to have it. It must, however, have a shape enchantment to make it appear as a mortal object (i.e. a pen, a book, a briefcase, etc.) 'Spiritual Anchor: '''Each member is required to have a spiritual anchor that grounds them to the spirit world, and their past. This is mainly to ensure that Nick Fury has an alibi, were he ever in need to blackmail. However, it is also to allow members to journey into the spirit world easier. Examples of spiritual anchors are sentimental objects such as a grandfather's wristwatch or a late friend's class ring. Comic Book Run Avengers Incarnate is written by Rick Remender, with art by Steve McNiven. It is set to run from November 2013 to September 2014, with a total of 12 issues. Each issue is purchasable for $2.99 online or at a local store. ''Trivia *Avengers Incarnate is inspired by the DC Comic's villain-composed team, known as the Suicide Squad. *During a training session, Daimon reveales his conflicting feelings about Amora and Wanda to Doctor Strange. Ironically, Doctor Strange says to, "Just go with the way the spirits flow", when in fact he is having trouble with Morgan le Fay himself. *Nick Fury has threatened to kill Nightmare, via shock collar, at least seven times already. *In Issue #4 of Avengers Incarnate, Wanda has a flashback to a mission she undertook with Nico Minoru. This would soon be revealed at New York Comi-Con to be the set piece for a new MARVEL series known as, "Twin Witches". *Amora reveals that she is a vegetarian in Issue #5. *Strange shows his dissatisfaction with pizza when Nico and he take a "father-daughter-like-day" off in Italy. *During Issue #9, a poster can be seen above Nico's bunk of Captain Britain, who she has said to have had a crush on. *Avengers Incarnate is set to run from November 2013 to September 2014. *Nico is an exception to the first Team Prerequistite, as she is only 16. *Nico and Nightmare both ripped the sleeves off their robes, as they believe it "looks more badass". *Nightmare brought the team their first major kill, when he decapitated Basscaus to save Daimon. Category:Avengers Incarnate Category:Avengers Incarnate (Earth-42) Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Teams Category:Earth-42